Cataclysmic
by BurninUpForJB
Summary: “A violent upheaval that causes great destruction or brings about fundamental change” dictionarydotcom . MileyxNate Shanex? MitchiexOC possible Loliver, ShanexLily, or Lackson. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Cataclysmic: Prologue**

"Any violent upheaval, especially one of a social or political nature"

"A violent upheaval that causes great destruction or brings about fundamental change"

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Disney, and therefore do not own any of these characters.

Quotes from DictionaryDotCom

**Miley.**

The screaming. Oh, the screaming. It pounded through my ears, louder then the speakers at any concert. People were running everywhere, pulling me in the ebb and flow. From the chaos a hand extended in my direction, grasping, reaching. I struck out, grabbing it. The grip tightened, dragging me forward. I followed, tripping over bodies and cords and struggling to keep my balance as we ran. I prayed to God that it was the hand of a friend, of someone meant to help me, not hurt me. At we reached the door the hand's grip slackened, slipping out of mine. I reached forward on instinct and tumbled into a small ring that was beginning to form. At the center was a body, crumpled on the ground. She had fallen backwards. As the blood spurted out of her chest Mikayla stared up at the ceiling, clearly dead. I screamed.

**Shane.**

"Shane." The heavy sound of breathing covered the man's voice. I turned. He was unrecognizable, standing in our doorway. Covered head to toe in black, with one hand in his jacket. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate and Jason turn too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing.

"Don't take another step." He ordered, pulling a small gun out of his jacket. I froze. My heart stopped beating. All thought rushed from my mind. There was a gun pointed at my chest, and as far as I knew this man had every intention of shooting me.

"Don't you dare!" Jason, a blur of action, rushed at the man, but not before the trigger clicked. I fell to the ground as my right leg exploded in pain. I clutched it, trying to focus and block out the pain. Beyond me there were the sounds of a fight. Someone yelled for help, and I heard the sound of pounding feet. Just before I blacked out, consumed in pain, I heard the sound of two more gun shots.

**Mitchie.**

"Mitchie! Open up! Open up!" The sounds of shouts and bangs on my door made me rush to open it. Nate tumbled in. "We're not safe," he confided, grabbing my wrist. "Come on, let's go! We need to get Hannah and Mikayla before it's too late!"

What was going on?

He seemed to guess my question. "I can't explain now but we need to get out!" he pulled at my arm, "come on!" that was all it took. I followed, banging on doors, screaming out warning as we ran. I grabbed Mikayla's wrist as Nate searched for Hannah, but she was already above us, minutes from going on stage. He pulled us forward, running for the exit. At our backs were screams, gunshots, and the thrill of a teenage crowd that sounded so out of place. As we neared the door Mikayla struggled out of my grip. "I have to get Hannah!" she told me before dashing in the other direction, into the crowd of screaming techies.

**No Point of View.**

"Welcome to XYZ News at eleven. This evening was supposed to be a happy event. The Change for the Children Foundation, which raises money for kids with juvenile diabetes, was holding a charity concert. They had a star line up for the 7 o'clock concert including Connect Three, Mikayla, Mitchie, and Hannah Montana. However, at 6:50 a shooter made his way through the crowded backstage causing mass panic. So far three have been reported dead, and several more severely injured. All of the celebrities have been admitted to the local hospital. We will keep you updated as we know more. Thank you."

**Author's Note.**

Talk about excitement! Please tell me what you think in a nice review.


	2. note

**Cataclysmic: Chapter One**

"Any violent upheaval, especially one of a social or political nature"

"A violent upheaval that causes great destruction or brings about fundamental change"

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Disney, and therefore do not own any of these characters.

Quotes from DictionaryDotCom

**Author's Note.**

Sorry for the false alarm, next time I update I promise it will be a new chapter (replacing this one). I just thought I should update you that the real chapters will begin to be posted in March. Also, I just made a little "commercial" for Cataclysmic that can be found in my profile. I hope you like it!


End file.
